Heaven Help Us
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: I can teach you things. AndréJade.


_heaven help us.  
><em>andré/jade.

by katie.

/

Of all the people in the world that Jade West found annoying, André Harris was the one that bothered her the most. André, who wrote song ideas on gum wrappers with her favorite eye liner. And _André_, with his ridiculous ponytails and stupid cancelled dates because _his grandma needs him _(fucking noble, responsible boy). And **André fucking Harris** with his painfully slow kisses and calloused hands and ability to turn her into Silly Putty within about two point five seconds.

It was during school – usually in her effing boring Pre-Calc class – that these frustrating qualities came to her most often. And then she'd usually end up sitting there with her legs crossed trying not to think about that time he went down on her on the stage during free period.

The thing about André, though, was that he was such a God damn goody-two-shoes. Unlike Beck, he didn't like to cut class very often. He didn't even like to make out in front of their friends. He was far more private – something that Jade both loved and mostly hated about him. She couldn't help herself around him. It was like she'd just gotten out of prison _all the time _and he had the self-control of a fucking Franciscan monk.

On a particular Friday morning in her extra boring Pre-Calc class, Jade thought of André and his extremely talented mouth. The thought was so distracting that she just had to text him to let him know that she needed him and by need she meant "want you so bad I'm about to cry".

_i need you. right now. in the theater. naked._

**no jade. i'm learning.**

_i can teach you things. _

**you wanna blaze, girl?**

_i don't know what that means i just want your tongue inside me._

**not gonna work, baby.**

_like hell it is. theater. ten minutes. i'm wearing leopard print underwear._

And that was that. Jade had decided that if André didn't meet her today, she was going to withhold any and all sexual relations with him until he learned his lesson about keeping her waiting. Except that was mostly a lie because she had absolutely no self-control whatsoever.

After bullshitting about feeling like she was going to blow chunks, Jade grabbed her things and headed off to the theater. She knew there wasn't a class there during the first two morning periods so her and André wouldn't be interrupted or anything but some nosey ass little freshmen or possibly Sinjin. She passed her ex sucking face with Tori Vega in the hallway and made a rude comment along the lines of "Get a room, you animals, it's not mating season" then (in an ironic twist of fate) went straight into the theater.

Much to her surprise, André was early. He was sitting in one of the chairs at the front thumbing through his face with his feet propped up. Jade felt butterflies for not the first time since they started dating – she was getting used to the sensation, to be honest. It even felt sort of…nice.

"Hey, you actually showed up. Nice to know that I'm not the only one in this relationship capable of wanting to fuck," Jade said as she strolled toward him lazily. She would have preferred to just jump him right then, but what was the fun in that?

André turned in his chair to roll his eyes at her (but grinned anyways). "Baby, I promise I like fucking. I just got a handle on my feelings. Otherwise you'd never be dressed."

At this, Jade smiled and dropped down onto his lap. She didn't bother responding before pressing their mouths together in a searing kiss. For a few moments, Jade forgot what it was like to breathe. He tasted like mint gum and maple syrup.

"God damn, you're gorgeous," André mumbled as he slipped one hand under the thin material of her favorite band t-shirt to cup one of her breasts. This was something he did often in private that Jade claimed to hate because UGH TEASING but secretly loved. The way the tips of his fingers, calloused from playing guitar, grazed the topmost skin of her breasts and applied gentle pressure – it was enough to drive her crazy.

After this, any and all of Jade's moral objections to fucking in the theater went out the window. Yes, the theater was sacred to artists blah blah other sentimental bullshit but HIS HAND WAS SLIDING UNDER HER FUCKING BRA.

"Fuck you. Tease," Jade whispered hoarsely.

"Think it's the other way around right now, huh?" André mumbled into his ear before nipping at her earlobe. This must have been what it was like to die a happy person.

Before Jade could respond to this, however, André's phone began playing his obnoxious "Song 2 U" ringtone. _Fucking Tori is it necessary for her to do a duet with every guy I'm dating really Vega really._

"Leave it," Jade begged softly, meeting his eyes.

André glanced down at his discarded phone, sighing deeply. "It's my grandma. I can't ignore it."

Jade cursed under her breath. This happened a lot – like, at least once a week. As André told her about how he had to pick her up from somewhere Jade really didn't care about, she decided not to focus on how mad she was at his grandma for existing and instead watched his mouth move.

"André, just go," Jade finally huffed at the point where she was actually about to sob from sexual frustration with this stupid fucking gorgeous ass boy.

André gave her a look, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Baby. I'll stay if you want."

"No."

"Jade."

"André."

"Are you pissed?"

"Yes. And horny."

"I'll stay if you want."

Jade sighed. As much as she wanted to wreck his ridiculously good looking body, she wanted him to be happy. And taking care of his grandma made him feel happy and like he was helping her. So maybe she really could deal with it if he left. It'd be hard, but she could at least TRY.

"No, go. I'll meet you after school at your place," Jade shook her head resolutely, trying not to smile.

"You're the best, you know that?" André said as he picked up his things.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get out of here. Delinquent," Jade shrugged casually and kissed him breathless before strolling back out into the hallway.

Instead of fucking her boyfriend in the theater that day, she decided to distract herself by doing everything in her power to cockblock Beck Oliver from getting to Tori Vega.

Something which André laughed about later before Jade shoved her hand down his pants.

/

LOL OH GOD WHY DID I WRITE THIS IDEK blame it all on brea and sami i just can't with how awkward i felt whilst writing this. but jandre tho. remember that time when jandre and bori became my otps.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or "katie why do you write such pointless shit" lol okay because i'll cry.**


End file.
